1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-colorant rendering. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for dynamically limiting total colorant coverage in a color rendering system.
2. Background and Related Art
Current color printing technologies available to consumers include color printers that use various color combinations to reproduce any of a variety of colors. One such example is a color ink jet printer that propels droplets of ink directly onto paper. Low-end ink jet printers typically employ three ink colors (cyan, magenta and yellow) to form the various color combinations to reproduce a variety of colors. For example, three-color ink jet printers produce a composite black. Four-color ink jet printers use cyan, magenta, yellow and black.
A variety of different kinds of paper may be used in association with an ink jet printer. However, each type of paper includes characteristics that affect the printing on the particular paper. For example, clay-coated and other specialty papers greatly improve the printed results when compared to regular copy paper because the clay-coated or other specialty paper does not absorb the ink like the regular copy paper.
While color ink jet printers are available for use, problems still exist. The printing of a color image typically includes applying a number of colorants to the paper or output media. The color that is produced on the output media is dependent on the amount of each colorant cyan, magenta, yellow and black ink or toner that is applied to the output media. The amount of a colorant can be expressed as a percentage of up to a maximum amount of colorant that could be deposited by a deposition apparatus. For example, a color can be expressed as a percentage of cyan, magenta, yellow and black colorants. Each colorant can be up to 100%. The total amount of colorant applied to a given region of an output medium is the combined amounts of cyan, magenta, yellow and black, thus up to 400% (100% of each colorant). However, the output media typically includes a total area coverage (TAC) limit for the applied ink. The TAC limit represents the total amount of colorant that can be applied to a given area of the output media up to a saturation level. Such limits may be dependent on the type of media used for printing, such as the type of paper. Thus, if the total color combination exceeds the total area coverage limit the media is over-inked, which may cause mechanical problems, image quality problems, drying problems, etc.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to provide color printing, challenges still exist, including mechanical problems, image quality problems, drying problems, and the like. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.